Power Rangers Jurassic Blaze
plot Years ago during the dinosaur era a war raged against an alien species lead by Zarkon who wanted to use the dinosaurs’ powers. So a King gave powers to his best knights to stand up against this threat and the war raged on and on. Years later in 2019 Zarkon reawakens so a new team is chosen to fight the evil and to save the world while also having to deal with the feelings of keeping secrets characters rangers allies civilians first team The first team to be bearers of the Jurassic Blaze team villains *Zarkasaurus *Knightborgs Arsenal *DinoKnight Changer *DinoKnight Sword *DinoKnight Buckler *DinoSuperKnight Armor *DinoKnight Soul Mechas DinoKing Rex Megazord◆ DinoKing Trio Megazord◆◆◆ DinoKing Fortress◆◆◆ Tricera DinoKing Megazord◆◆◆ Ankylo DinoKing Megazord◆◆◆ Sabertooth DinoKing Megazord◆◆◆◆ Stego DinoKing Megazord◆◆◆◆ DinoKing 5 Knights Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ zords *Red Tyranno Zord◆ *Blue Tricera Zord◆ *Pink Ankylo Zord◆ *Green Sabertooth Zord ◆ *Black Stego Zord ◆ episodes Link for the episodes:https://www.wattpad.com/693811180 *Act 1~Enter the Hotheaded Knight *Act2~New Member! Knight of wisdom *Act3~Minnie knows?! Arrival of the Sturdy Knight! *Act4~A new knight! Fast Knight is born *Act5~Broken friendship, the final knight is here *Act6~Ba-Boom! Power Rangers Jurassic Blaze *Act7~We are one *Act8~Look away *Act9~Powers of Felines and Speed *Act10~Hell’s Guardian Dog *Act11~The End of Mephisto *Act12~A faithful trap trivia *the first five episodes are fanmade episodes of the rangers gaining their powers *this series will be up on the author’s wattpad account *Even though it has a new cast this is a sequel to Power Rangers Police Thieves *Contails elementals from Fresh Precure, a bit of Sailor Moon, Ryusoulger and Once Upon a Time *Daniel’s Dad and Sean’s Mum are engaged and their names are references of the actors names who portrayed Rumpelstiltskin and Belle from ABC’s show Once Upon a Time *Is a drama/romance theme and the author took inspiration from ABC’s show Once Upon a Time *the series will be dark and more mature *Due to that in real life that knights swore to protect royalty, there’ll be references to royalty in the story *Will feature two k-pops. Ahin from Momoland as Min-Jee Song who is pink and on her fanfic Instagram account the author casted RM from BTS for the 6th ranger *Sean’s forename was inspired by the Irish YouTuber Jacksepticeye, whoes real is actually Sean and is associated with the colour green *Sean and Daniel’s names and the fact they’re going to be brothers could be a reference to the game Life is Strange 2 because the protagonists are two brothers with the names Daniel and Sean *Min-Jee’s catchphrase “wow” is a reference to Amy from Kyoryuger *Joon-Hyung being a villain and eventually become a hero is based on Setsuna from Toei’s show Fresh Precure as she starts as a villain and eventually become a precure, they both pretend to be an ally to the main team before joining and ends up living with their leaders by being adopted into their families *Will be the most darkest due to the most drama in the series *Different from the Sentai Slimer is male when Kureon is female however Overtime subs of the Ryusoulger series does refer to her as a male Gallery the edits I made are not allowed to be copied Miguel.jpeg RyuusouReddo.jpeg MiguelJurassicRed.jpeg Briann.jpeg RyuusouBuru.jpeg BrianJurassicBlue.jpeg MinJee.jpeg RyuusouPinku.jpeg MinnieJurassicPink.jpeg Sean.jpeg RyuusouGruin.jpeg SeanJurassicGreen.jpeg Daniel.jpeg RyuusouBurakku.jpeg DanielJurassicBlack.jpeg Joon-Hyung Chung.jpeg RyusoulGold.jpeg PowerRangersJurassicBlazelogo.jpeg Category:AnimeLover569’s Universe Category:Seasons that contain strong language